


That's DOCTOR Townsend (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Evil - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: Considering my username, and the fact that Mr Emerson had nearly the same line of dialogue in Lost, I was bouncing up and down in my chair when he did this marvelous Kubrick Stare and and said "That's DOCTOR Townsend"  :)





	That's DOCTOR Townsend (Fanart)




End file.
